Cambios
by Kodrame SM
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando por un trabajo Blaine tiene un cambio de imagen? ¿Cómo lo tomará Kurt? Oneshot ubicado después del capitulo 5x16


Glee no me pertenece, ni los personajes, ya quisiera yo ser dueña de Blaine, los Hummel-Hudson, etc., pero no, no me pertenecen, esto es por "diversión".

Este oneshot es para Irmita por su cumpleaños, espero que este nuevo año sea mejor que el que paso y te mando un gran abrazo niña.

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

Esta historia contendrá situaciones adultas y una temática homosexual latente, si tienes problemas con cualquiera de estos temas, te recomiendo no sigas leyendo, igual si eres menor de edad no me hago responsable de traumas, ya lo he advertido y sin más…iniciamos.

* * *

**"Cambios"**

Caminaba por la acera sin mucho apuro, después de lo sucedido con su novio…perdón, prometido no estaba muy seguro de algunas cosas unos meses atrás, se había vuelto tan diferente a lo que era antes que simple y sencillamente le molestaba, no solo se había descuidado al ser seducido cruelmente por los miles de sabores de la gran manzana, amaba la diversidad, amaba conocer cosas nuevas y por eso se vio embriagado por los sabores que tenía la ciudad y entonces…su cuerpo cambio, cambiando así su confianza, no podía mostrarse así ante Kurt, no el nuevo Kurt, ese que pudo ver cómo era devorado por ojos que ni siquiera eran homosexuales, entonces su confianza menguo y las cosas se fueron mal…se fueron en picada hasta llegar a una explosión que por un momento le hizo creer que las cosas terminarían de golpe, una vez más por su culpa ¿Cuánta culpa iba a tener que soportar por sus impulsos?

Pero habían pasado algunos meses, en los cuales su prometido fue tan amable en ayudarle con su dieta y sobre todo a no estar en contacto con las dulces tentaciones crocantes de la ciudad , todo parecía ir bien, de hecho se había inscrito al gimnasio y había retomado las clase de box, sin mencionar que su rendimiento en las rutinas y clases físicas habían aumentado de forma considerable, incluso le habían seleccionado para hacer el papel de un peleador callejero en un cortometraje que presentarían los alumnos de la escuela de Artie, no trabajaría con él pero ya el ser requerido por otra escuela era un gran paso, era divertido aunque eso le restaba un poco de tiempo con Kurt.

El día de hoy era especial, por que ni él ni Kurt tenían nada que hacer en un sábado, y lo mejor de todo es que tenía pensado sorprenderlo, ¡Oh si Kurt Hummel, prepárate para conocer al renovado Blaine Anderson!.

Mentiría si decía que no le gustaba lo que habían hecho con él, pero tampoco podía sentirse completamente seguro, pese a los ojos que sentía sobre su persona, el que todo "eso" terminara gustándole a Kurt era lo más importante, básico y primordial; ¿de que hablaba?...bueno, volviendo al detalle del corto metraje se consideró importante que la imagen de Blaine cambiara, no era solo cosa de maquillaje y peinado para que el corto quedara perfecto, si no que hacía falta que el pelinegro se creyera una parte importante, dueño de una sensualidad y fuerza que el mismo aun a veces no creía alcanzar aun, por eso el cambio, por eso esa mañana le habían citado muy temprano para arreglarlo, conociendo al prometido del pelinegro sabrían que si lo convencían a él podrían trasmitirlo más fácilmente, además de que el mismo Blaine había estado más que a favor al inicio.

Se detuvo junto al resto de personas esperando la luz verde para cruzar la calle y entonces reviso la hora en su teléfono celular, dándose cuenta que estaba ligeramente atrasado, tomando en cuenta los hábitos del castaño este ya estaría esperándole, personalmente no le gustaba llegar después que Kurt pero no había podido salir antes, no estaba seguro si los de la producción ya le habían avisado o no a Kurt, él había tenido terminantemente prohibido verlo toda una semana, así que solo se habían podido quejar sobre eso por medio de mensaje, tampoco estaba seguro de que le diría la producción, pero le habían dicho que le mandarían un par de cosas a su prometido para que después lo calificara de forma objetiva, Blaine no estaba muy seguro de que la objetividad pudiera entrar en sus zapatos si fuera al revés, porque para él todo lo que era Kurt simplemente era perfecto, incluso sus pequeños defectos que de cuando en cuando le hacían tener discusiones, Blaine siempre apoyaría a Kurt si él necesitaba entrar en algún trabajo, así que no estaba seguro como procedería lo de la producción y la evaluación de Kurt hacia él, por ahora solo quería verlo.

El semáforo cambio y el cumulo de gente se movió junto al pelinegro, unos minutos más tarde ya cruzaba el parque en el que se habían citado, unos pasos mas y sus ojos ambarinos pudieron encontrar su figura y respiro hondo, Kurt aun no lo veía pero el pelinegro ya lo tenía bien escaneado, tan increíblemente sensual y a la moda como lucía últimamente, haciéndole sentir el hombre más afortunado de todo Nueva York, no de América…mentira… del mundo.

Kurt llevaba unos minutos esperando cuando sus ojos se movieron hacia uno de los lados, se sentía observado y en la gran manzana no siempre era bueno, entonces fue que lo vio, cabello rizado, de una forma tan natural y rebelde que parecía que siempre había sido así, jeans oscuros ligeramente deslavados de los muslos, apretados a una anatomía que conocía pero que parecía haber adquirido nuevas formas, camisa purpura muy oscura, con las puñeteras negras a los codos, un collar de piel con un dije en forma de ¿lagrima?¿colmillo? a saber qué era eso, una mochila negra que cruzaba por su pecho …y… ¿en serio era Blaine?

Parpadeo un par de veces sin poder sentirse menos que analizado, cada paso del otro era como …nuevo, era como antes y a la vez… nuevo ¿ya lo había pensado? No estaba seguro, su cerebro no carburaba bien, si era cierto que no se habían visto en una semana y que era consciente de que en los últimos días…semanas, meses el pelinegro había estado recuperando su peso y su figura no habían tenido mucho tiempo para quitarse muchas prendas, vamos que de toqueteos en el sillón y un par de felaciones no habían podido pasar últimamente, el tiempo, bendito y maldito tiempo ¿en serio era Blaine?, paso saliva y trato de no verse nervioso, de que los ojos ambarinos que ahora podía a bien distinguir no lo notaran tan… vergonzosamente alterado por su presencia, pero… ¡Por los diamantes de Elizabeth Tylor!

Entonces ocurrió algo que logro que las piernas le temblaran como le habían temblado hace años cuando lo vio cantando en la sala de Dalton por primera vez, Blaine torció su sonrisa en un gesto nuevo y completamente sensual que seguro era muestra más obvia de que su afán por no verse nervioso se había ido al demonio.

Ahora Kurt entendía un par de cosas, la noche anterior había recibido una llamada de Marlenne, la encargada de producción del corto en el cual Blaine había sido solicitado, regresando a su estatus de alfa gay, mencionándole sobre un pequeño acomodo que tuvieron que hacerle a su prometido para enfatizar más su actuación que ya era bastante buena, y que le enviaban a su correo un formato para que lo calificara y criticara objetivamente, lo cual le pareció de locos pero acepto, después de todo podía ser objetivo y bastante, bastante crítico, era una de sus maldiciones de hecho, leyó el formulario y le pareció sumamente interesante pero no creyó que tuviera que esperar a verlo para responder la mayoría por que en esencia Blaine no cambiaba, en esencia Blaine seguía siendo Blaine pero ahora, con él frente a frente entendía el porqué de varios rubros.

- ¡Hey hermoso! –saludo el pelinegro con aire divertido logrando que las mejillas del castaño volvieran a teñirse- este…¿Qué te parece? –pregunto de tal forma que si no fuera por la crisis de hace unos meses realmente creería que solo era para subirle el ego, aquello no tenía nombre, sus ojos de por si siempre le parecieron los de un cachorrito, el eterno príncipe encantado, pero ahora…ahora simplemente era una bomba ¿así se había sentido Blaine con su cambio?-

- …increíble –murmuro el castaño antes de dar un paso y tomarle de la camisa con cierta posesividad, no podía creérselo de si mismo pero ahora quería marcar territorio, dejar bien claro a esos pares de ojos que seguro le habían visto llegar con él entendieran el mensaje, Blaine estaba apartado-…¿todo…es…?...ya sabes… ¿tuyo? –murmuro de forma modulada, saboreando sus propias palabras, logrando que el pelinegro se escandalizara y se sintiera extrañamente bien, sin embargo solo asintió-… ¿tienes algo mas que hacer con ellos? –pregunto confirmando que el otro estaba libre-

- Si…todo listo –dijo el pelinegro aun bien sujeto por el otro, debía admitir que esa muestra no le hacia nada mal, sabía que Kurt no era posesivo, que de alguna manera ambos estaban siendo atraídos mutuamente a algo que no podía hacer ahí mismo- ¿quieres ir al cine? –pregunto antes de mover un brazo a la cintura ajena, siendo la película matutina de algunos ojos que los miraban de forma disimulada o no tan disimulada- …podemos ir a no ver una película –murmuro mas suave, acercándose al oído ajeno logrando que el castaño cerrara sus parpados y que el propio Blaine deseara ir al cine mas cercano y entrar a la primer sala que se les atravesara-

- Quiero ir a mi departamento –afirmo el castaño antes de separarse bruscamente para tomar la mano del otro – tomemos un taxi …-gruño prácticamente, ese Kurt nuevo, demandante y seguro tenía su peculiar encanto- quiero…hacerlo…-murmuro de una forma que no le importo si alguien los escuchaba, en verdad necesitaba a Blaine, de hecho tenía días pensándolo, programando tal vez que despues de ir al cine, comer y caminar podrían regresar a su departamento y hacerlo un par de veces, pero despues de lo que estaba viendo no podía pensar en nada mas, la película, la comida, la caminata podrían hacerla otro día…en otro siglo tal vez-

- por eso, podemos ir al cine a…NO ver la película –dijo entretenido el pelinegro mientras Kurt los arrastraba a la calle para hacerle la parada a un taxi-

- No…-dijo tajante el castaño justo cuando un taxi se detuvo para entrar los dos al interior, entonces rápidamente le dio la dirección al taxi con cara de que algo se estaba quemando ahí para volver sus ojos azules a los dorados del pelinegro- el cine es incómodo y me limita en tiempo –dijo y unos ojos les miraron por el retrovisor, pero la verdad no les podía importar menos-

- bueno…si, pero…-una sonrisa se asomó a los labios del pelinegro logrando que el castaño soltara su mano para tomarle de las mejillas - ¿Qué pasa?

- no se desde cuando tienes ese gesto pero te juro por lo mas sagrado que si vuelves a hacerlo terminaremos dando un espectáculo mayor al taxista – advirtió Kurt y el pelinegro no pudo si no entender la magnitud de las palabras, Kurt estaba hablando en serio, no era broma, en verdad estaba haciéndole perder los estribos ¡Y por todos los cielos que bien se sentía eso!-…¿entendiste Anderson?

Blaine asintió y el taxista acelero, no tenía nada en contra de los homos pero la verdad no estaba preparado mentalmente para que a pleno día se montara una escena de "El secreto de la montaña" en su taxi, además acababa de lavarlo, no quería…cosas pegajosas en los asientos de atrás, y esos chicos parecían no haberse visto… bueno… nunca.

El taxi aparco, Blaine pago y Kurt simplemente lo saco de ahí para entrar a su edificio y al departamento, apenas cruzaron la puerta cuando el castaño estaba ya sobre su prometido, besos, caricias, el pelinegro rio de forma burbujeante entre los besos juguetones y hambrientos del otro, aquello le gustaba, incluso el "Anderson" del taxi le había parecido extremadamente sensual, pronto lo divertido para el pelinegro cambio, su propio cuerpo se lo pedía extrañaba demasiado a Kurt y la verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido tan bien consigo mismo como para terminar ambos completamente desnudos como acabaron unos minutos después en plena sala, ahí donde después de buscar en la cartera un condón Blaine tomo el cuerpo ajeno para levantarlo y hacerlo suyo contra una de las paredes cercanas a la cocina.

La noche los encontró de repente, desnudos en la cama revuelta, agotados y empapados en el sudor ajeno, Blaine tenía varios arañazos en la espalda, en los glúteos, un par de marcas de dientes en el cuello en los muslos y a saber dónde más, Kurt estaba en un estado parecido, solo que sin los arañazos, esos parecían ser marca registrada del castaño, si alguno fumara estaba seguro que lo estarían haciendo, pero ambos respetaban demasiado a sus pulmones como para algo así.

-…entonces…-murmuro el pelinegro antes de abrazar al otro quien se había levantado a tomar unas hojas que había impreso la noche anterior- ¿Qué es eso?...

- voy a calificarte –dijo el castaño quien apenas estaba tranquilizando su pulso cardiaco-…ahora que lo pienso …¿tienes que sacarte alguna prenda en el corto?...con eso de que es peleador callejero…

- bueno… tengo que andar si camisa y con shorts en una parte –dijo Blaine tranquilamente mientras dejaba un par de besos suaves en la espalda del otro, logrando que el castaño frunciera el ceño mientras palomeaba y contestaba el formulario- …¿celoso?

-…cállate…-murmuro Kurt mirándole de reojo-…más bien preocupado, no se me antoja mucho que más personas te vean… así –torció los labios- pero sé que es tu…nuestro trabajo, digo no hablamos de desnudos, pero… entiendo y si es por poco tiempo…-resoplo antes de que el pelinegro en su espalda moviera sus labios de la espalda a uno de sus hombros- pero…somos iguales…no quiero que vuelvas a sentirte el alfa gay de la relación…-dijo tratando de no dejarse llevar nuevamente por los labios ajenos que rodaban por su piel-

- lo se…yo siento lo mismo –murmuro el pelinegro levantando un poco el rostro dándole un descanso a la piel de porcelana de su prometido- iguales…yo también siento celos de quienes te miran, pero no significara más dramas –declaro antes de abrazarlo más fuerte- te amo…demasiado Kurt y me alegra poder ser digno de ti una vez más…

-…-Kurt suspiro, dejando el formulario y la pluma de lado para girarse y volver a verle- siempre lo has sido… -dijo con suavidad- es cierto que te descuidaste un poco, pero… siempre te he querido, siempre me gustado lo que haces conmigo…aun cuando no entrabas en tus pantalones –murmuro y le dejo un beso en la nariz- aunque si… tu nuevo yo me pone en apuros –declaro antes de abrazarle por el cuello-…¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-…hummm, creo que ambos teníamos una reunión con los chicos –le recordó Blaine logrando que Kurt bajara la cabeza con aire resignado, era cierto- pero…tenemos tooooooooooda la mañana –dijo divertido logrando que el castaño levantara la mirada – solo que tendrías que cerrar bien tu departamento, por eso de que venga alguien de sorpresa –declaro logrando que Kurt asintiera, le pondría un seguro más a su puerta-…¿te parece cenar algo ligero y después…?

- me parece –respondió el castaño antes de besar los labios del otro de forma tranquila y pausada para finalmente separarse y salir de la cama, buscando su ropa interior y una camisa-

- ¡hey esa es mía! –grito el pelinegro quien se movía por su propia lado para ponerse un poco decente, encontrando que el otro había tomado "sin querer" su camisa-

- igual me queda –dijo Kurt divertido antes de salir hacia la cocina con una risa traviesa, risa que logro que el pelinegro se dejara caer nuevamente en la cama, no estaba seguro de cuantas cosas más les preparaba el futuro, pero hasta ahora había podido bastante bien con lo que se les había puesto enfrente-

Hacía tiempo que no habían estado tan apasionados y que decir del tiempo, a él aun le temblaba todo por la última ronda, no sabía cómo Kurt podía tener la fuerza para salir de la cama, aunque tal vez era hambre, si, seguro, su propio estomago ya estaba reclamando lo mismo, aun así… aun así todo de pronto parecía maravilloso, cerró los ojos por unos segundos antes de forzar a su cuerpo a levantarse, tenía que ayudar a Kurt, de hecho tenía que hacer que descansara un poco si querían volver a hacer algo, no podían solo desgastarse, así que se levantó, se movió hacia la sala y la cocina para quitarle las cosas al otro de las manos argumentando que era mejor que el cocinara y que Kurt le guiara desde un lugar seguro, lo cual logro que el castaño le viera mal por unos segundos pero le agradeciera después en voz baja, la verdad sus piernas estaban temblando demasiado, sin mencionar lo adolorido que se sentía su cuerpo, aunque parecía que su cuerpo lo olvidaba cada que sus ojos azules se posaban en la figura semi desnuda que preparaba la cena.


End file.
